Love Games
by Sami Nyckole
Summary: Max is begining a new year of highschool. And just because she has wings doesnt mean she doesnt have boy drama. The summary really suxx but THE BOOK IS WAY BETTER so please read it and REVIEWWW! FAX! and some MIGGY! max and iggy haha please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok sooo all I have to say right now is REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**

**MAXPOV**

Its the first day back at school, and as usual I am running late. Yes, I know, not the best way to start the year, but being an avian hybrid and all, who cares?

I hopped into J.J's new car, that she got for her sweet sixteen.

"Hey Maxxie!" She squealed and stepped on the gas.

I didnt reply, I just sat there in the passengers seat, expressionless.

Stupid school. I hated school. I hated people staring at my wings. I hated the teachers. I hated everything about school.

J.J steered her car into the schools parking lot slowly.

"Cheer up Max! Its junior year!" J.J said as she lightly hit my shoulder with her gouchi purse.

I laughed at her attempt.

"I will be happy once I am free of school." I said in a whining tone.

J.J rolled her eyes and drove around looking for a parking spot.

An engine grumbled behind us.

I turned around. There was a tall dark tan guy on a blood red motorcycle.

"Buzz off!" I yelled at the motorcycle dude.

J.J looked at me like I was crazy and I just shrugged.

"Max! Do you know who that is? Its Fang! The gang member!!!" J.J gasped.

"So what! No guy is gonna mess with me even if he is a gang member!" I snapped back, grabbing my purse then hopped out of the still moving vehicle.

I turned and gave J.J a devilish grin as J.J just drove on, speechless.

Fighting back was a habit. A habit that will never be broken.

The late bell rang, piercing through my sensitive hearing. Great way to start the year, eh?

I walked over to the large glass doors of Parkwood High School.

"And where do you think you're goin'," A deep voice boomed behind me.

I quickly spun around to find myself inches away from 'gangster guy', Fang. He had his red and black 'gangster' bandana tied around his neck. His dark brown hair blew in the wind as his deep brown eyes stared at me questionably.

I stood there and glared at him. His tan musclar body was...amazing and his angled face was...perfect.

... Damn, I can't believe I am thinking about this!

I opened my mouth to speak but I said nothing. I couldnt take my gaze away from him. Our eyes were locked on each other and we both stood there in complete silence.

I shook my head, _Not him...not now. _

A hint of a smile came across his face. Why? You may ask...well I dont read minds so I wouldnt know.

He winked at me with his dark brown eyes and moved behind me to block my way to the school doors.

"What do you want?" I sighed while puting my hands on my hips acting like I was 'all that'.

"Uhhh... thats a good question." He replied and I watched as his eyes scoped me up and down, making me uncomfortble and fidgety.

"Well I know what I want. I want you to move over so I can go to class." I smirked at him.

Suprisingly he laughed, moved a few steps from the door then like a doorman at a hotel he opened the door for me and bowed.

With a shocked expression I hurried past him. _The year just started and so far gets a big old thumbs down._

* * *

**Heyyy viewers please review!!!!!!!!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that I havent updated for a while. I have been really busy and my stupid computor isnt working right! :( **

**Anywho, I hope you like this chapter! Please review! PLEASE!**

**MAXPOV**

I strode into my science class with Professor Jeb but I call him Professor J.

Professor J had gray short hair and a gray go-tee. For his age that style looked horrible.

"Ms. Ride you are tarty on your first day." Proffeser Jeb sighed and shook her head in disgust.

"Oh, whatever." I mumbled under my breath.

"Excuse me, Ms. Ride, If you have anything to say you can say it in detention." Professor Jeb boomed in a stern voice. Damn, I hate it when teachers think they are better then me, because ,if they haven't noticed I can snap there necks in a blink of an eye.

"Oh, No thanks, I'm good." I inoccently said and sat down in the back of the room at an empty lab table.

Everyone's eyes turned to me and I flipped the hood of my jacket on. "What the hell do you want?" I snarled under my breath as my eyes acted like daggers and stared people down.

Professor J cleared his throat to try and get everyone's attention. Too bad for him, us high school kids don't listen. Damn, he is in for a treat this year.

I watched as Proffeser J's face got blood red.

"Sit down and be quiet, NOW!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

Everyone was a little shocked after that. Most of the class slowly slid into their hard wooden chair's and let out small giggles. I just sat and watched, waiting for Professor J to realize, he will never, ever, control us. Especially me.

Just as everyone came quiet a knock sounded at the classroom door. Guess who it was? It was Gang guy, Fang, he was standing at the doorway in his heavy leather jacket and baggy torn jeans, he was waiting for something. That is what confused me.

A frustrated sigh came from Professor J. "Come in Fang, take a seat."

I watched as Fangs deep brown eyes quickly scoped the room. "There ain't no seats, Jeb." Fang said and shrugged his shoulders.

Professor J put his head in his hands. "Pull up a chair to Lab 6." He growled through his teeth.

"Lab 6?" Fang repeated as if he didn't understand. When actually he understood every word, he just wanted to see how far he could push Professor J.

It was actually pretty funny, but I kept a straight face and just watched intently.

"Yes!" Proffeser J practicly yelled. "Pull up a chair next to Ms. Ride at Lab 6."

My mouth opened wide.

I wanted to protest but it would do no use.

I would have to sit next to Fang. The gang guy. The gangster. The _ladies man._ For the whole...entire...school year.

The class had just gone from bad to worse.

Fangs gaze turned to me. "Max?" he said with a taunting smile.

I gave him a cold hard glare. "What do you think?"

He laughed deeply. He was ovbiously amused by my reactions when acttually he ain't seen nothin'... yet.

"Go on." Proffeser J urged Fang closer to me. "Take a seat."

**FangPOV**

I slowly slid into the seat next to Max. Her long blonde hair was wrestled into a messy ponitail and her eyes stared blankly at Jeb.

She was trying to ignore me. Good luck with that, Max.

I scooted closer to her chair. "Hey, Max" I laughed.

She frowned at me. "Get, away, NOW." She growled. Her eyes boared into my head.

Damn she was fiesty...and I liked that about her.

I slowly backed away, I will let her win this battle.

She flashed me a fake smile.

"Ohhh, Fang nice one." My friend Gazzy laughed. "Yeah Niceee." Other gang member chipped in.

Max's cheeks turned rosy red as she glared at me.

"Embarased?" I laughed.

"Shut the hell up, now!" She growled her cheeks became a deeper shade of red.

I laughed and returned my attention to Jeb, But still in the corner of my eye, I saw her. She was watching me to find out my next move.

Too bad for her, thats for me to know, and her to find out.

* * *

**Heyyy OK so please review and I will try and update soon! Thanks BYE!!!**


End file.
